Love Has No Face
by TheUnnamedStranger
Summary: A small change can make a big difference. And as two robotic bunny girls will figure out, the difference can be bigger than you might think. Rated T for small amount of Yuri. FemBonniexToy FemBonnie. No sex, not going there.


**Author Note: This is a non-canon fanfiction, genders of everyone (Except Freddy) have been swapped. This is also a Human(ish) spinoff**

A typical night in the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's pizza, with the blonde security lady cowering hopelessly in her office as the killer robots make their advances toward her face.

Today was different however. "Bonnie" (We shall call her Chelsea, as that is her real name) was not interested in gleefully murdering another guard. This happens on the third night of every week, where she secludes herself in the Parts and Service room until 5 AM where she gets back to the stage and prepares for re-opening.

The Fazbear Crew were having none of that. So "Freddy" (Real name: Ron) asked "Chica" (Real name: Kappa) to look in the parts room to see what she was up to.

The boy, garbed in a swim shirt and swim trunks with a ducky mask, followed closely behind Chelsea. The bunny-eared girl with a baby blue dress covered in bunny faces went into the back as expected. Kappa looked through the window.

Chelsea took slow, gentle steps through the pitch black room. The lights in her eyes switched on as she looked around. She saw a brown haired man, in a suit and fedora holding a microphone laying flat on the floor. And a little boy with a singular brown wing, hideously disfigured face, and brown coat sitting with his head down.

She finally found what she was looking for. A faceless bunny girl like herself slumped against the farthest wall. The girl wore a purple spandex top, with a purple skirt, leggings, and boots. Along with purple bunny ears that looked less authentic than Chelsea's. She also had a missing right arm, and multiple rusted holes in her body.

Despite all this, Chelsea did the unthinkable...She sat in the bunnygirl's lap and curled up. For a while, she had grown affectionate of what many would consider a horror. She was happy, resting her head against the metallic chest of the girl.

Kappa was speechless. He couldn't tell ron, he just couldn't. Chelsea was never in a good mood during the night hours, and seeing her so happy was too much for him to tell. He was always softer than the rest of them...He had to make something up. He went back onstage.

"So?" Ron asked

"Uhh...she just goes in and stares at the broken ones...nothing interesting"

"Hmm..."

Chelsea left the back room much earlier than usual. She went to the game area, where BB was stationed. The green-haired boy in a silly clown outfit was sitting and scribbling in a coloring book he most likely got from the prize corner.

"Hello, BB"

"Hello" BB said, with one of the limited words he could utter, looking up with his beaming face at the girl.

"Do you know where I can find a spare face?"

BB shook his head, not changing his facial expression, and went right back to his book.

Chelsea sighed and continued looking. She made a risky decision and asked Ron.

"Hmmm...we have backstage, they have all the parts that fell off the old ones in there. But it's employees only...Why?"

"Oh, nothing" Chelsea left before Ron could question further.

She went to the backstage door. Locked. She could technically break it down with ease, but that would get her in trouble. So she had another plan. She wasted no time and slipped through the vents into the office.

"DON'T KILL ME!" The guard screeched, putting on the freddy head. Then she felt her keys get stolen. She said nothing, and chelsea left.

After getting a spare face, along with the necessary tools, she went back to the parts and service room. She then carefully screwed the face back onto the true Bonnie, along with the arm that fell off her. She sat in the girl's lap as usual, and waited.

Now, the bunny started up, and wrapped both arms around the smaller girl in her lap, immediately pulling her into a kiss. Their cold, metallic lips met, and did not separate for some time. When they finally did, Bonnie shouted

"Oh I've been wanting to do that in forever!"

"Shh!"

"Sorry..."

"I love you, Bonnie"

"I love you too, Chelsea"

Then another voice broke their romance

"OY!" The brown coated boy wheeled over to them in a wheelchair. "Nice that your face is back and all, but we need to get moving."

"Sorry, Chelsea"

"It's fine, I need to get back to work before the others get suspicious anyway"

"Let's go, Chica" Bonnie stood after chelsea got off her lap and wheeled Chica out of the room. The suited man laying on the floor followed them.

"Wish you luck, child..." He cracked a smile before leaving. Then another voice broke the silence.

"Ahem"

Chelsea looked back, behind her was a devilish black figure, with an empty, near-faceless mask that had a soul-piercing gaze.

"I appreciate the romance, but you have a kill quota to fill if you ever hope of getting out of here and getting all the way with her".

"Yes...Marionette..."

"But hey..." The Marionette removed her mask, revealing the face of a small girl, with red hair. "What's it like feeling love?"

"It's impossible to explain, you have to experience it"

"That's sad...I never will" She put the mask back on "Carry on..." she retreated to the prize corner.

Chelsea left the prize room with a slightly heavy heart. Poor thing would never experience love, which was a shame...

But if there's anything she learned from this venture, it's that Love Has No Face (Roll credits!)

**END. **


End file.
